To Love Thy Self
by Aceheroic
Summary: 16 year old Chara has a secret Admirer that knows them a lot more than they realize. male or female FC and Protagonist, you decide which. Patches Needed: (All Patches Complete) (2nd Plot Abandoned and up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**To Love Thy Self: The 1st Plot**

 **Phase 1**

 **Love Letters**

 **16 year old** Frisk stood by their locker awaiting their 16 year old brother Asriel and their former dark side Chara. As they saw the two coming down the hall, Frisk stepped away from their locker and joined them as they passed by.

Asriel turned to Frisk and asked: "So, how was the English test for you?"

They took out a graded paper and showed them the big fat B+ on the top. Chara took the paper forcefully and crumpled it up. "Damn class, how is it that when you study for the blasted English test, you do well enough to pass by with minimum effort; but when I take it, even with 3 'straight' weeks of reading from that blasted text book," Chara grabbed their test and tore it to shreds. "I get a C-! How does that even work?"

"Frisk and I have Mom to help us with this type of work. But if it makes you feel any better, I only got a C+." Asriel smiled as he showed Chara his test.

Chara growled and crumpled up Asriel's test. "I don't need your pity. In fact, I'm think I need a dummy to beat up on. You'd be the perfect candidate, if we weren't already friends to begin with." Chara giggled as they slugged Asriel.

"Hey!You promised that you wouldn't tease me anymore!" Asriel growled under his breath as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Come now, I can keep and break any promise if I want. But come on Azie, I thought you knew me better after all that time we've spent living in the Underground together. But it looks like the only other person that knows me a little better than you is Frisk over there. Am I right Mr/Mrs. Quiet All the Time?" Chara remarked as they looked over to Frisk.

Frisk only rolled their eyes and used their knowledge of ASL to say: 'I do, but you still made a promise to A-s-r-i-e-l.'

"Hehe, looks like I have Frisk on my side Chara." Asriel chuckled.

Chara sighed and added: "Hey, just be grateful that I'm keeping my promise to not kill any of you fools. Although I would be more than glad to break it, if Sans didn't take away my ability to gain execution points so I couldn't gain enough LV to fight monsters like Toriel and Asgore, let alone you two."

Frisk inside was grateful that Sans took away Chara's ability to gain Exp, and found a way to extended the amount of points needed to 'LV' up. But on the other side of Frisk's mind, they felt bad that Sans took away what made Chara, well Chara. Chara was basically the dark side of Frisk when they were once one, but thanks to the breakthrough by Asgore's royal scientist Alphys; they were not only successful separating Asriel's soul from Flowey, but they also had separated Chara from Frisk.

Since then, steps were taken to ensure that Chara would no longer be the threat that Frisk had feared they would be. But now after careful observation, Frisk felt both relief and guilty that Chara had to (but was forced to anyway) re-adapt to the society they once would love to hold under their foot, if they weren't being watched by their high ranking piers.

Yeah, Frisk knew Chara a lot better than any monster, human, alien, god, or whatever. But did Chara know Frisk any better than Frisk knew Chara? Does Chara know the reason why Frisk stopped being an A+ student, or why they kept staring at the back of their head in class, or why they kept leaving love letter's in their locker? Not really, Chara never had an interest of learning about anyone ever since they re-adapted. They always stuck to themselves, never wanting to have people around them unless those people included Frisk and Asriel.

So what if Chara didn't have a heart like the other humans and monsters around them? Frisk did have a high belief that anyone has a heart, no matter how heart less one was. But over the years, Frisk had started to feel attracted to Chara. Their intention was to become friends, or at the very least close siblings; but now they wanted both them and Chara to be something a little bit more. So, with a little help, they've devised a little plan to get together with them. What's the plan? Well...

Chara stopped in front of their locker and saw another letter between the crevasses of their locker door. Chara growled and then opened their locker to throw the letter on the pile of other letters they've received for more than a month. "Why is someone even bothering to give me these pointless letters when I'm not even interested?"

Asriel shrugged. "I don't know, have you read any of them?"

"No, why would I even bother?" Chara gave him the death stare.

"Maybe if you do, you could find out who's sending them and-,"

"Beat them up until they bleed from their noses! Azie, you are sometimes very useful to me!" Chara then took the pile out of their locker and rushed out the doors of the high school.

Asriel turned to Frisk and then frowned. "Sorry for ensuing your rejection."

Frisk patted him on the back and then gave him a quick hug. Asriel returned the hug and both headed out of the school to find Toriel reading up on a student's research paper.

"Hey mom," Asriel called as both Frisk and Asriel walked up to her.

"My children! How was the test today?" Toriel asked as she put the research paper into her portfolio.

"Frisk got a B and I got a C+." Asriel proudly announced.

"I'm glad you're improving Asriel," she kissed his forehead and then turned to Frisk and repeated the action. "I'm proud of you both. But I wish I could say the same for Chara. All they need to do is ask me, and they would be getting the results they have always desired."

Frisk then used her sign language to tell Toriel: 'They're going through a rough patch Mom, they'll turn around eventually.'

Toriel smiled and then started walking them to her car. "Well you've always knew them better than I ever could in the Underground. For all I know, you've known them since you the day you fell."

Frisk only nodded and got into the backseat of Toriel's sedan.

 **Chara's Secret Cupid**

 **Chara tore some of their hair out** as they walked back and forth in front of the wall of pinned love letters, trying to figure out who had been sending them the letters. Chara narrowed down everyone except Frisk and Asriel. They thought that Asriel would never be capable of writing such letters and Frisk might've known a lot about them, but possibly because of their violent play throughs in the Underground, Frisk wouldn't even consider them a 'love interest'; even if their life depended on it.

After many hours of staring at the wall, Chara's door opened to reveal Chara's least favorite skeleton next to Sans:

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! Announce that dinner will ready very-,"

"Shut up you big tall, skin-less freak. I'm quite occupied at the moment." Chara coldly interrupted.

"Occupied? With what?" Papyrus asked as he entered the room and started to read one of the love letters.

"Stop! I demand you stop reading those!" a red faced Chara shouted.

"O-M-G! SANS YOU GOT TO SEE THIS!" Papyrus shouted at the door way.

"NO!" Chara shouted as they began to rip the letter off the wall.

Just as they got the last letter off, a blue aura surrounded it and flew into the hand of a yawning Sans. He got out his pair of glasses and began to read the letter:

"To my love, whose red eyes I could stare into for hours on end, whose blushes and distrustful smile fills me with determination, and whose hair that looks as soft as your skin.

-Love: A secret Admirer."

Chara whimpered in embarrassment as their face turned dark red. Sans couldn't keep his tears and laughter in after seeing their face, and he filled the whole room with the most annoying laugh he has ever let out. Papyrus, on the other hand, was screaming like little a girl as shrieked: "You have a secret admirer? OMG! OMG! Someone out there is in love with yo-,"

"ENOUGH!" Chara shouted at the top of their lungs.

Sans wiped the tears off his cheek bone. "Sorry kid, I couldn't keep myself from laughing. Haha, oh man. Toriel has got to get a load of this!"

Chara immediately went into high gear and ripped the letter out of Sans hand. "NO. ONE. ELSE, KNOWS ABOUT THIS! GOT THAT?!"

Sans raised up his hands and said: "Fine, but I am DYING to know if you know who this crush of yours is?"

"That's none of your business shorty. Even if it was, I'm still trying to figure 'that part' out." Chara ripped up the letter and dropped it in the trash can.

"Fine, fine! No one knows! Cross my heart." Sans said.

"Good, now you both get out!" Chara shouted as they pushed them out.

Just outside the door, Toriel was walking to her room as the two skeleton brothers were pushed out. Toriel then flinched when the door slammed shut. "What was that about boys?"

"Chara apparently has a-,"

"Sans you crossed your heart not to tell brother. That's a sacred promise in the Underground." Papyrus interrupted.

"It is? Almost forgot about that rule. Sorry Tori, promise is a promise." Sans said.

"It's fine Sans, but I just came up to tell you guys that it's, hehe, PASTA dinner time!" Toriel giggled.

Sans kept himself from laughing with little effort as Papyrus just sighed as the pun stung him like a pissed off bee. Sans wiped another tear from his eye socket and then asked: "So I guess Chara isn't coming down anytime soon, how about the kid and Asriel?"

"They're helping him with homework. I'll get them in a minute. You two just go before the food gets cold." Toriel explained.

As everyone went their separate ways, Asriel closed Frisk's door, and jumped onto their bed, and then explained to them: "Looks like Sans and Paps knows what's going on with the letters, and from what I heard, Chara is still in the dark about who the 'secret admirer' is."

Frisk smiled at the fact that Chara doesn't know yet. Now it seemed like it was time to put phase two of 'Operation: Love Thy Self,' into action.

Frisk used their sign language to ask: 'Phase 2?'

Asriel smirked. "Phase 2."

 _ **To my first non-DP and first Undertale FF! So, If you guys enjoyed this, Favorite and Follow, and if you have any suggestions: PM or Review. Until next time guys, Happy Holidays. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love Thy Self: The 1st Plot  
**

 **Phase 2**

 **Let's all go to the Lobby! And get ourselves a Fhara  
**

"So if we divide 2 from the 450 we solved for A, then both sides would equal out to 225. Now that we found the exact halves of both sides, let's now solve for C." the math teacher explained as he then wrote down something incoherent on the board.

In the crowd of confused and head scratching teens, Asriel and Frisk sat in seats next to each other so they could secretly discuss the set up. Meanwhile upfront, Chara had been wondering why they chose to sit in the far back. _'They usually sit closer to me, so why did they choose to sit in the back? Is it me?'_ Chara wondered as they continued to listen to complicated math equations that they barely understood.

'You know what to do, right?' Frisk asked in ASL.

Asriel gave them a thumbs up and then the bell rang.

Chara sighed in relieved and followed the crowd out the door while the teacher tried to call out: "Chapter 15: questions 1-15 are due after you get back from break. Happy Holidays!" He then waited until they all left to then take out a bottle of wine. "You filthy animals."

After catching up with them, Asriel tapped Chara on the shoulder. "Howdy Chara."

"What is it Azie? I'm kind of pre-occupied at the moment." they asked somewhat annoyed.

"I'm just wondering, did you have any luck finding the person or monster that sent you the letters?"

"Not really, but here's a strange thing that has happened, they just suddenly stopped leaving letters on my locker. It's been about 3 days since they left one here." Chara explained with a trouble brow.

"What could that mean?" Asriel asked.

"I think it either means they finally gave up, or they're trying to play with my head. Well," Chara then shouted at the crowds behind them: "IF YOU'RE THE ONE LEAVING THE LETTERS, I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR STUPID ASS GAME!"

Asriel rubbed on his ears to ease the pain from Chara's shouting. "Ow, you didn't have to yell! Oh and here," he took out a note and handed it to them. "This was on my locker and look what it says."

Chara took it and read the front of the folded note. " _Send this to my love_. Are you kidding me?" They then unfolded the note and read the contents on the page:

" _You must be wondering why I told your friend/brother to give you this is, it's because I couldn't go through with giving/leaving it with you myself. I also heard that you're looking for me, if you must know who is leaving these well thought and full-hearted letters, then meet me tonight at the Caviler Theaters after school. There you'll know when you see me._

 _With love, Your secret admi-_

"Damn ambiguous note!" Chara shouted as they crumpled the note.

"Looks like they're ready to meet you face to face." Arsiel commented.

Chara simply nodded and then added: "I highly doubt they want to meet me face to face now, because right now I just want to beat them so hard, their funeral would need to be a closed casket service because their death was so brutal."

"Wow, well have fun with that, but I got to get on home now." Asriel said as he started to walk to the door.

"Wait, why are heading off in such a hurry?" Chara asked.

"Frisk and I have, 'plans' tonight. I promised them I get ready to meet them somewhere." Asriel answered.

"Is that why you guys were sitting in the back of class last hour?"

"Yeah, sorry about not telling you earlier. But I really got to go now, so I'll see you later Chara!" Asriel ran out the door.

Chara stood there dumb founded and confused by Asriel's departure. _'Azie, Azie, Azie, looks like he has a little crush on my good side. I guess I can't complain much, at least you don't have to leave constant letters on their locker to try and flatter them. Now,'_ Chara held up the crumpled note. _'Let's see if my little 'admirer' shows up tonight. I've been dying to get my hands on that little punk.'_

Later the Evening

Frisk stood outside the doors of Caviler Theaters, waiting for one oblivious hottie. ' _Huh, I wonder where that came from.'_ Frisk thought as they took out their phone and saw that they received a text from Asriel.

 _Frisk, not going to be able to make it tonight._

 _Sorry :( GATP._

Frisk smiled and then looked around until they saw Chara wondering around trying to look for their 'admirer'. Although they never went out much, but when Chara goes out, they wear something that looks punkish, believing that it'll make them look like someone not to tango with. Frisk loved the look, at least it's better than their signature blue and purple sweater and jeans.

Frisk then blushed when Chara looked at their direction and caught them staring at the other, and then proceeded to make their way to the other.

"Frisk? Why are you here?" Chara asked.

'I was going to the movies with A-S-R-I-E-L, but then he cancelled on me." Frisk said in ASL as they showed them Asriel's text.

Chara read it and then laughed. "And here I thought he was asking you out because he liked you. But I guess he couldn't go through with it. Anyway, what the hell is 'GATP'?"

Frisk shrugged their shoulders and then asked: 'Why are you here?'

"I'm looking for this 'admirer' person. I was wondering if you knew who they were." Chara answered.

 _"You're looking at them, you handsome devil."_ Frisk said in their thoughts but then said: 'No I don't know. Sorry.'

With a sigh, Chara then turned around and concluded. "I guess they chickened out as well. I'll be taking my leave then." They started to walk away, but was stopped when Frisk produced a ticket for them. "What?"

'Since Asriel couldn't come, I was wondering if you wanted to see the movie with me." Frisk blushed as they asked.

Chara looked down at the ticket and then went wide eye as they asked: "Middle row seats for 'THE RETURN OF THE SLASHER!'. You got tickets for the sequel of my all-time favorite movie?! Frisk, how did you get these? This movie has been sold out for weeks!"

'Remember when Papyrus and Undyne went to Hollywood to discuss a possible movie deal? Well they met and befriended the director for this movie and got promised two tickets.' Frisk explained.

"No way, and Asriel was going to cheat me out of tickets so he could take you to this movie, while he knew that I wanted to see this movie too! That sheepy little prick!" Chara growled.

Frisk patted their shoulder and gestured them to follow. Chara looked at them funny, but then Frisk took their ticket out of their hand and handed both tickets to the person behind a podium; who then ripped them in half and then handed the halves back to them. "Enjoy the show you two."

 **Karaoke Until the Night becomes Dawn**

Soon Johnny Chase was able to blow the head off the Slasher and walk over to his girlfriend Jannet and French kissed her. "After a long night of running, avoiding impossible odds, and finally defeating the slasher, I can say that we're safe once again."

"Johnny, I love you, but I have a confession to make." Jannet began.

"And what would that be?" Johnny asked.

Suddenly the audience screamed as Jannet pulled out a bowie knife and stabs her lover in the neck. "I was the slasher the whole time." She confessed as the audience gasped and clapped when the credits rolled.

Frisk came out of the theater completely shivering with their eyes wide opened. They never liked to watch scary movies much. Last time was when they were 12. Frisk got so scared, they haven't left Toriel's bed for a week.

Chara however, was praising the movie for improving the thrills, but criticized the story and dialog for being too cliché and being structured so simply, that a 3 year old could have wrote most of it.

Chara then stopped their rambling and turned to Frisk and brought them in for a hesitant hug. "Thank you Frisk. Although I tease you and Asriel a lot, I really appreciate you inviting me along."

Frisk gave them the thumbs up and then said: 'The night is still young, you want to get a bite to eat before we head back?'

Chara thought about it for a moment, but shrugged and answered: "Why not, it's not like I have anything else to do. What's there to eat?"

Frisk took a look around and then spotted a little restaurant named the: 'Big Ace, Bar, Grill, and Karaoke.'

Chara followed their line of sight and then said: "No,"

Frisk turned to them and smiled.

"No," Chara repeated.

But Frisk had a card up their sleeve. They opened their usually closed eyes and gave Chara the peppiest of all puppy dog eyes that they could muster.

Chara's lips went into a slight frown, but they could barely keep their eyes off the others'. Frisk then started to tear up and quiver their lower lip.

Chara then growled as they said: "Curse you, fine. We can eat there."

Before Chara could pout, Frisk dragged them to through the front entrance and stood in front of the waiter. "Welcome to the Big Ace, how might I help you tonight?"

Chara nervously said: "Uh, table for two please."

"Table or booth?"

Chara turned to Frisk and Frisk was telling them: 'B-O-O-T-H."

"Booth." Chara confirmed.

"Alrighty then, please follow me." The waiter said as he gestured them to follow.

After being seated and after they ordered their food, Frisk and Chara noticed the lights go off and then heard the announcer, well, announce: "Ladies, Gentlemen, and persons with unspecified genders, please put your hands together for the sexiest robot of all time, Mettaton!"

"Oh no," Chara muttered.

At the same time they said that, Mettaton then said a loud. "Oh, yes!"

The spot light then shined on the closed curtains. Then Mettaton exposed his leg as the curtains then slowly rolled up. The music started to play and Mettaton then took it away.

 _(Slow Jazz)_

 _Love makes me treat you, the way that I do, gee baby, ain't I good to you?_

 _There's nothing too good for a boy that's so true, gee baby ain't I good to you?_

 _I bought you a fur coat for Christmas and a Diamond ring!_

 _A Cadillac and, everything!_

 _Love makes me treat you, the way that I do, gee baby, ain't I good to you?!_

 _(Jazz solo)_

 _I know how to make a good man happy,_

 _I'll treat you just right,_

 _With lots of loving just about every night._

 _I served you candle light dinners,_

 _All the breakfasts in bed,_

 _I took your car to be serviced,_

 _When your engine went dead._

 _Love makes treat you, the way that I do, but then baby, what do you do?_

 _You left me one night,_

 _No note,_

 _No car,_

 _Not even, a single fight._

 _I hope you enjoyed the gifts, that the tax man is making me pay for you,_

 _Gee baby, wasn't I goooood, for you?_

 _(Jazz slowly fades)_

Everyone but Chara clapped and cheered. Mettaton walked off stage and then gasped when he spotted the duo in the middle of eating.

"Oh my stars! If it isn't my biggest fan Frisk!" Mettaton sat next to them and planted a kiss on their head.

Chara physically flinched, but it went unnoticed by Metta.

"So what brings you two here?" Metta asked Frisk.

Chara looked away trying to avoid having to look at Metta. Frisk made sure they were distracted and answered: 'I'm trying to date C-H-A-R-A, please don't say anything yet though.'

Mettaton winked as he just giggled: "You're just here to watch little ol' me? How sweet of you!" He pinched Frisk's cheek.

"Oh brother," Chara rolled their eyes.

Then Metta had an idea. "Frisk, you should go up and sing a little number for us."

Frisk just blushed and violently shook their head. Chara then laughed.

"Please, Frisk rarely speaks. I highly doubt that Frisk could actually sing."

Frisk frowned and then turned to Metta and told them. 'Set up the microphone.'

Metta smirked and then led Frisk to the stage. Frisk looked through the song list and pointed to the song of their choice and then stepped up to the microphone and then cleared their throat. "Um, ha-hello, I-I'm Fr-Frisk and this is um," they turned around and looked at the next song up. "A song, for ah, s-some, someone special." Frisk smiled nervously and tried their best to not to look at Chara's general direction.

Chara was stunned the moment words left Frisk's lips. Chara knew that, besides talking personally to Toriel, Frisk chose to be mostly mute to everyone including them. Chara then began debating whether the stuttering would affect the outcome of the song and thus Frisk would not speak again, or they might just be dumbfounded if Frisk could prove that they could sing after all.

Frisk took a breath as the song started playing.

 _I know I'm not that tall,_

 _I know I'm not that smart,_

 _But le'me drive my van into your heart,_

 _Le'me drive my van into your heart._

 _I know I'm not that rich,_

 _Try'in to get my start,_

 _But le'me drive my van into your heart (wink),_

 _Le'me drive my van into your heart._

 _If we feel out of place,_

 _Well Maybe that's okay,_

 _I'll drive us into outer space,_

 _Where we can't hear what other people have to say._

 _(Solo)_

 _I know I don't have a plan,_

 _I'm still working out that part,_

 _So let's play together in the sand,_

 _And stay up to watch the stars._

 _Le'me drive a van into your heart,_

 _Le'me drive our van into our hearts,_

 _(Final verse)_

 _All I want to do...is drive our little van… into our hearts…._

 _(Final strums)_

Frisk bowed as everyone clapped, cheered, and tossed roses onto the stage. Mettaton was screaming at the top of his audiobox, while Chara was stunned and felt their insides tingle with attraction towards their opposite. _'Frisk, not only did you get us into my favorite movie, but you're also a great singer?! I can't believe you would rather be mute then use that beautiful voice of yours. Wait, am I actually falling for them? They said it was for a special someone, did they mean me? No, I can't think of anything excuse that they would love someone who went on a genocide run a few times, killing everyone they love. I know they couldn't fall for someone like me, or would they?'_

After the show

After getting everything paid for, Chara, Frisk, and Mettaton went out the doors of the restaurant and started to say their goodbyes. "Frisk, you have some un-touched talent. You should consider traveling with me this summer and do a few performances. I think your singing voice could really get the crowd roaring my, I mean, our names."

'No thanks, I think I'll stay here for the summer if that's okay.' Frisk went back to using ASL.

"Oh well, I didn't like to do duets anyway. Stay safe my little beauties, and I'll see you at my next performance." Mettaton said as he started to head to his limo.

Frisk waved goodbye, but Chara still felt uneasy being around Frisk. Frisk took notice and asked in ASL: 'What's wro-'

"Frisk, I know you won't do it, but could you please ask in 'your' voice? Please?" Chara uneasily asked.

Frisk hesitated for a second but gave in to their wishes. "W-what's the matter, C-Chara?"

Frisk could see them smile a little and then responded with: "Nothing, it's just I feel more um, comfortable hearing you speak."

Frisk started to blush and looked away in embarrassment.

Chara then cleared their throat. "I think we should call Toriel and see if she'll give us a lift."

Frisk nodded and the texted Toriel. Toriel texted back, agreeing to give them a ride home and it was a few minutes until she arrived in her sedan. The ride back was more awkward for Chara because they choose to sit in the back with Frisk. The conversations between Toriel and Frisk seemed to have kept them from noticing Chara's uneasiness sitting next to Frisk. But what Chara didn't know, was that Frisk already knew that they were slowly falling for them, and all they needed to do was give them one more push to make them fall over the edge, and straight into their arms.

 _ **Thus ends phase two. I think I had the most fun with this chapter to be honest, and if you have read my stuff before, you would know that I do make song parodies and song fics, so I hoped you enjoyed some of the selections I used in this chapter. Now here is the list of songs that was used in the middle of the chapter: (Note the songs in the chapter had been modified slightly, so original song lyrics may vary)**_

Let Me Drive My Van (into Your Heart): Composure Rebecca Sugar and performed by: Tom Scharpling

Gee Baby Ain't I Good to You: Ella & Louis Again

 _ **I hope you all know that you that I appreciate so many of you reading, favoring, following, and reviewing this story, and if you haven't done any of these yet and you have enjoyed this chapter, please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**_

 _ **I wish you all a happy holidays and I'll see some of you when I update the final chapter to '6 Days of Phantom' or when the next chapter will be posted following New Years.**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Aceheroic**_


	3. Chapter 3

**To Love Thy Self: The 1st Plot  
**

 **Phase 3**

 **Giving no Puck**

Asriel pulled down his facemask as the ice-hockey players engaged in battle for the legendary 'Puck of Truth'. Chara skated side to side trying to redirect the puck away from their net, but was then left in the icy dust by their rival player. When the puck was set up, the enemy team launched it straight for the net.

Asriel saw the puck fly straight for his face and then he quickly ducked down to avoid it. The puck bounced off the rim of the net and slid into Chara's possession. Chara then lead the puck to the other team's net and then launched it into the air. The defender tried to catch it, but the puck went over her shoulder and into the net.

The crowds then cheered when Chara had scored the winning goal, breaking the 34-34 tie between the two teams. After both teams exchanged handshakes, Chara and Asriel exited the ring to meet a clapping Frisk.

"G-good job, Chara." Frisk said to Chara.

"Thanks, although I should be asking 'you'," Chara said to Asriel. "Why did you duck?"

"Hey, you know how fast those pucks can go! Even with the face mask, I still need to protect myself from a projectile coming towards me at 100 miles an hour." Asriel answered.

"Let me guess, you googled that, didn't you Azie?" Chara chuckled.

"No I didn't! I just, heard that they could reach those high speeds from word of mouth." Asriel quickly answered.

Chara then got close to his floppy ears and playfully hummed. "Bullshit!"

Asriel just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to change and go home. I'll see you guys later."

Just like that, Frisk and Chara was left standing alone. Ever since their 'date' last week, Frisk has noticed that when it was just them, Chara would be a tad bit uncomfortable around them. Chara then cleared their throat and told them: "I'm going to go change and stay here to free skate. If you want, you can join me in a few minutes."

Frisk nodded. "S-sure. I would lo-like too."

Chara then smiled. "K, I'll see you in a few." They said as they went to the locker room.

(A couple minutes later)

Frisk was on the deserted ice ring, making figure 8s and just letting inertia take them from end to the other. Just as they wondered what was keeping Chara, they saw them enter the ring and skate over to them.

"Sorry I'm late, a couple guys were keeping me and complained about how I somehow 'cheated' in the game. Proved them wrong, they shouldn't have messed with the likes of me." Chara laughed.

Frisk did nothing but stare wide eyed at Chara's face. Chara sighed and asked them: "Please, don't saying anything about it, okay?"

"How could I not say anything Chara! Look at it!" Frisk gasped as they stared and gestured at Chara's black eye.

"Look, black eyes heal okay? Undyne said so herself."

Frisk felt the need to protest, but Chara placed both their hands on their shoulders. "I'll be fine, just don't worry. I've suffered more injury playing Hockey, than just getting a black eye. I remember getting a concision, breaking my writs and ankles on the ice, and I've even dislocated almost all of my joints. Getting a black eye Frisk, means literally nothing to me." Chara said smirking.

"A-are you sure?' Frisk asked.

"Yeah, now stop being such a Toriel and skate with me before I change my mind." Chara let them go and started to skate away from them.

Frisk soon joined them and both were then silent for a long time, skating a few laps around the ring. Chara broke the silence. "So, how did you like the game? Before now, you've usually been busy with school to come watch me kick some, in San's great 'puns of wisdom', Ice." Chara giggled.

Frisk looked at them. "I thought you hated hearing San's puns?"

"I did, but I guess after I heard you singing, I thought I was somewhat 'missing' out on whats going inside our family." Chara answered.

Frisk smiled. "I guess I changed you that much, right?"

"Hell no, I still absolutely despise his jokes. But it's become, somewhat 'tolerable'." Chara smirked as they playfully tapped their fist onto Frisk's shoulder.

Frisk then rolled their eyes and then answered: "I did like the game, I just wish I came around more often to watch you and Asriel play."

"Well, your excuse has always been: 'I need to get my homework done, I have a lot of work to do.' Recently however, I've noticed that your grades have taken a little dive from straight As to Bs. How come?" Chara asked.

"Now look who's being a 'Toriel'?" Frisk giggled.

Chara rolled their eyes and told them: "Ah, bite me why don't you. But seriously, you've been the teacher's pet for most of middle and high school, so can I at least ask why you've been, for a lack of a better word, 'slacking off'?"

Frisk smiled: "I guess I just have a lot on my mind lately. But it's nothing bad, it's just, I guess someone caught my eye recently, and I'm trying to get the attention of them."

Chara raised an eyebrow. "So, is that the 'someone' that you dedicated an entire song for last week at the Big Ace?" They asked felling a heap of jealously run through their mind.

"Yeah, but don't worry about, you'll know soon enough 'who' I dedicated that song too." Frisk smiled.

Chara sighed and then said: "Alright, but I'm going to hold you to that. Got it?"

Frisk only nodded and then it was silence for another minute. Then Frisk noticed them having an entire battle going on in their mind.

"Chara, what's up?" Frisk asked.

Chara then quickly answered: "Nothing, it's just nothing too get you panties in a bunch over. I just, I don't want this question to effect things much between us."

"Chara, I don't mind if you have something on your mind or a question. You could probably tell me you killed the guys who gave you the black eye, and the worst that can happen is I reset us before the fight to try and avoid it," then Frisk muttered to themselves. "Then we would have to hear it from Sans, but I could cover for us."

Chara nodded and then asked rather slowly. "Can I, ask you something very personal?"

Frisk smiled and nodded. "Yeah, what is it?"

Chara sighed and rubbed the back of their neck. "W-why, did you decide to go up to Mount Ebott?"

Frisk was about to answer, but then went wide eyed and stopped in their tracks. Fresh tears poured out of Frisk as they covered their mouths to hide the squeak in their gasp. Chara's face flushed as they then tried to take back the question they asked them: "S-sorry, I did-,"

"No, no. It's okay I mean," Frisk stopped and then began again: "I, just, can we sit down to, t-talk about this?" Frisk asked suddenly feeling her determination slip away.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, it was stupid of me to ask that,"

"No, I want, I need to tell you. Just, let's just sit down f-f-first." Frisk said as they wiped off their tears and lead Chara to the exit of the ice ring.

 **TheTruthful Acceptance**

Even when they sat down, Frisk felt the need to faint where they sat. But Chara needed an answer, and Frisk was going to just have to suck it and answer them.

Chara still wasn't sure if this question was going to cause them to break down or regret ever having them around. But Chara then braced themselves as Frisk began:

"In my old village, it was just my old papa and mom. My papa was, more of a man of high status. He was almost never home because he was out managing construction and all that in the big cities. It was just me and mom for a long time, until one day, when papa came home from a lengthy business trip, he," Frisk began to tear up. "He told my mom and I that he didn't want anything to do with us anymore. I overheard my mom and him fight, and she accused him of cheating on her, and he just confirmed it, no emotion behind it, just told it too her straight. After he finalized the divorce papers, he came to me and told me, _"I think you should know that you can't every contact me again. I hope that if we meet again, that we should just refer to ourselves as 'acquaintances', but nothing more.'_

"For the longest time, I thought he was kidding. I thought it was all a terrible joke and expected him to say: 'HAHA I got you good! Let's go get some ice cream!'" Frisk darkly chuckled but then began to fight back tears. "But after that, it was suddenly my birthday a year later. I heard nothing from him since. I was hoping to look to mom for strength to go on, but then I saw the broken shell that used to tell jokes to me, hug me when I need her, and even let me help her clean and cook." Frisk then choked and let out a shaky sigh.

"She loved papa so much, it was her obsession over him that broke her determination and heart in two. She left me the same day I decided to walk up to Mount Ebott. I just wanted the nightmare to end, I wanted peace, a safe haven. I just wanted to sit inside the cave and cry myself without the pity glances from the others from my old village.

"But, I didn't expect myself to fall in and discover the Underground. I wish I knew where they are now, what they've done since I fell, and maybe try to make amends with them." Frisk said but then began to break down. "But I doubt they want to see me again after all these years. I, *hich* I miss them Chara, I always have and, I may, always, will."

Just like that, Frisk planted their head on their palms and began to wail. Chara flinched and was now extremely stuck on what to do next. They just shook their head going with the obvious choice to bring them in for a confronting hug. Frisk was surprised at first but then placed their head and balled onto Chara's shoulder as they held onto them for dear life.

"I-it's okay now Frisk, I'm here and I won't abandon you like they did." Chara was unsure what else to have said in this situation, but it did seems to calm Frisk down enough for them to take more breaths.

Frisk took a pause from their wail and then looked up with bloodshot eyes. "P-promise?"

Chara blushed and then answered: "Yeah, I promise."

Frisk the smiled as they wiped off the tears. Then they looked at Chara's shirt and said: "Hehe, s-sorry for soaking your sweater."

"Eh," Chara said as they wiped off the tear droplets off their sweater. "Don't trouble yourself over it. I can have Toriel wash this when we get home." They then sighed and said: "I'm sorry I made you cry like that. You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to."

Frisk sighed and then told them: "Don't trouble yourself over it either. I had to tell someone about it eventually, but I thought it was going to be mom that I was going to confide this with."

"So wait, you had this bottled up and you never told anyone else besides me?" Chara asked quite surprised.

Frisk only nodded and then wiped more rouge tears from their eyes. Chara raised their eyebrow and asked: "But why me? I don't mean I didn't want to hear about this, it's just, why did you confide this with me first?"

Frisk was on the verge to tell them about their crush on them. But then decided to not make this 'the moment' to tell them about it, in fear that Chara would've accepted their love out of 'pity', not on 'their' true feelings towards them.

"I just, was waiting for someone to ask me that question so I could get it off my chest. Thanks for being that person. Thank you so much." Frisk smiled as they hugged them again.

"Y-you're welcome." Chara stuttered as they returned the hug.

Frisk then broke off the hug and then stood up. "Still want to skate around for a while, and maybe you could explain to me your predicament with those other kids?" Frisk asked as they offered their hand to them.

Chara smirked and then accepted their offer. "Sure, I guess I owe you an explanation of how I got this after asking that."

"Yes," Frisk nodded as they pulled them to their skates. "You most certainly do."

 _ **And I'm calling it a chapter. I hope you all enjoyed that little chapter, I most certainly needed to watch a few funny videos to walk this off. But If you haven't already: Favorite, Follow, and Review.**_

 _ **Also, there's still 5 days left to vote on the polls to make the decision to change this from a secondary to a main story.**_

 _ **And one last thing to mention is: that I don't mind you guys reviewing yes or no for the polls, but I prefer the keep the review section to be for reviewing the chapters instead of just posting "yes or no" for the polls. So if you can, please visit the polls to vote, otherwise I will still count the yes and no reviews from the previous update, but any new review with just the words: Yes or No after this chapter comes up, will no longer count. I'm sorry if I'm being too picky with this, but I need to make sure I can make this process for this and any future polls as simple as possible, but I do appreciate you guys letting me hear your voices for this decision.**_

 _ **Thanks for hearing me out, and I'll see you all in 2016. So thank you and Happy New Years. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**To Love Thy Self: The 1st Plot  
**

 **Phase 4**

 **Night of Lights**

"Okay, um," the old lady looked down at the driver's license and adjusted her glasses. "Frisk Dreemurr? Congratulations on completing your driving test with more than adequate score to pass. Just don't run into me."

Frisk smiled as they took their license and moved out of line as Chara moved up. The old lady sighed and then grabbed a sheet. "Chara Dreemurr, I unfortunately have to say your driving is, for a lack of a better word, too aggressive for the DoT to deem, acceptable."

"WHAT?! You got to be kidding me! I'm not an aggressive driver, well not that much anyway." Chara muttered.

The old lady looked down at her paper and read off: "When you stopped at a red light next to a fellow driver, you gave them a rather rude gesture."

"They were hitting on me." Chara defended themselves.

"Two miles later, you passed a cop going 20 over the speed limit."

"A guy behind me was on my ass going much fast than I was for the last three miles."

"Last but not least, you then said: "Fuck Da Police!" And then proceed to rudely gesture the officer as they tried to detain you."

"Hey, I was in my right to-,"

"AND, you were charged for assaulting a police officer, which means BY THE LAW, you'll need to go to the county court house to try and appeal your case to retake the course, the driving test, and you'll more than likely have to drive 'with' an licensed individual over 21 for a to be determined period of time. Here's the court request form, send it to the Wazowski County Court house to set up a court date, and have a 'NICE' day."

Chara growled as they ripped the form out of her hand, then they growled as they said: "I'll be back."

The old lady rolled her eyes as the final Dreemurr stepped up to the counter. The old lady then took out another license and said: "Arisel Dreemurr-,"

"Um, it's Asriel mam." Asriel tried to correct her.

The old lady sighed and then corrected herself. "ASRIEL, Dreemurr. Congratulations for completing your driver's test with an 'acceptable' score. Just try to cause a traffic jam and make me get stuck in it." She said as she gave the license to him.

"Thank you miss-,"

"NEXT IN LINE!" She shouted over him.

Asriel, Frisk, and Chara all went out of the building to meet Toriel and Sans by their car. While they were inside, Toriel and Sans were just cracking jokes and giggling like children. Speaking of children, Toriel smiled as the trio stood in front of them.

"Ah, my children! How did it go?" Toriel asked.

Frisk and Asriel presented their licenses and Chara sighed and gave her the form. Toriel brought them into a group hug and then all of them piled into Toriel's sedan and drove back.

On the way back, Toriel and Sans both then gave the three a sly smile (well, a full toothy smile in Sans's case) and then Toriel asked: "So, you guys ready to drive?"

Asriel violently nodded and smiled: "YEAH, I can't wait to take this out for a spin!"

"Not this car kid," Sans said.

"Wait, what do you mean not this car? It's the only car we own, well expect for Papyrus's car." Asriel muttered to himself.

Toriel then winked to him. "This isn't the only car we own anymore."

Asriel's eyes lit up. "You don't mean,"

As they drove up to the drive way, Toriel's smile faded into an annoyed frown, but Asriel's eyes grew 3 sizes.

Asgore and Undyne stood in front of a brand new luxury sedan painted in gold. Toriel growled as she got out and whispered to Asgore: "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Can't a father buy his prince and his siblings a car fit for such a prince?" Asgore smiled as he whispered back.

"WOOWIE! THIS CAR IS BEAUTIFUL!" Asriel shouted as he took a tour around the sedan.

"That's right Asriel, it took me a day and a half, but I only provide the best of the best for my children." Asgore proudly said as he patted the hood.

Undyne leaned over to Toriel, Sans, Frisk, and Chara and whispered: "FYI, 'Alphys and I' spent a day and a half getting this stupid thing. I slept through most of it, but Alphys told me what most of the stuff it comes with."

Toriel squeezed the top of her nose and then stared daggers at Asgore. "Asgore, I thought we've agreed not to spoil our son."

"Come on Tori,"

"Don't you 'come on Tori' me. Oh and Sans if you laugh at that obvious innuendo, I'll make you sleep in the shed for the rest of the week." Toriel snapped.

Sans bit his thumb to prevent himself from letting his dirty mind get the best of him. Toriel then asked: "I also assume he'll be with you when they launch the fireworks tonight?"

"Well, kind of? I mean, it is a yearly tradition for all monsters to launch fireworks after being freed from the barrier. Plus, Asriel is still the prince of his fellow monsters. So he needs to stand by his kind that he'll one day rule over as their new king." Asgore somewhat answered.

Toriel seemed conflicted but sighed and said: "Fine, he can go. Also since this is his 'gift' from you, I let him keep it. But, since you obliviously can buy this for him, you're responsible for the insurance, AND the gas, AND any repairs that have to be done on it."

"Done and done," Asgore agreed and then leaned to Undyne. "If Asriel needs any repairs, go ahead and take care of them. Sound good?"

Undyne sighed and then deadpanned: "Yes, my king."

Asgore smiled and then announced to Asriel: "Hey son, how would you like to drive this thing back to my mansion and then drive it to the firework show tonight?"

Asriel screamed like a teenage girl and then shouted to Chara and Frisk: "Come on you guys! The prince's 'chariot' doesn't wait for no one!"

"No thanks Azie, not in the mood." Chara said as they left for the house.

Asriel turned to Frisk, but Frisk just shook their head and waved at him. Asriel shrugged his shoulders and then hopped into the sedan along with Asgore and Undyne.

After they drove away, Toriel muttered to herself: "Asgore, sometimes I wish you just talk with your snout instead of your wallet."

Sans then patted her back. "Hey, he might've bought him a new car, but we still have one more that needs a set of wheels."

Toriel turned to Frisk and smiled: "Well, it may not be as new as Asriel's car, but I hope you can still accept this."

Frisk nodded and Toriel and Sans led them to the garage and opened it. Behind it, was an older pick up with some dents on the body, it had a single cab with a bench seat inside, and it was painted navy blue.

Frisk seemed a bit cheated that Asriel got the better end of the deal. But at least they had wheels and that's better than nothing.

"Thank you mom, it's perfect." Frisk said as they hugged Toriel.

"Hey now kiddo, what about me? I helped just as much getting this truck for you and Chara." Sans playfully complained as he got his turn at a hug.

(Later)

Toriel went up the stairs to Chara's door and knocked on it. When nobody answered, Toriel then called out: "It's M-Toriel my child, may I come in?"

After a moment of silence, the door clicked and Toriel twisted the knobbed and entered the room. Chara had walked back over to their bed and sat back down.

"If this is about the court order, then I decided I'll just take transport from here on." Chara said.

Toriel sighed and then sat next to them. "It's not about that my child. I'm just worried about how you've been acting lately."

"What do you mean?" Chara asked.

Toriel then placed her hand on Chara's knee. "I mean your behavior towards everyone has more than become a problem for people outside this house. You've been getting into trouble with the law, your teachers, and even in Hockey; it's rare for you not to throw your gloves down when a player merely taps you, Chara," Toriel squeezed their knee. "I know it's been hard that you have been forced to readjust to society after you and Frisk were separated; but I'm just wondering if you needed some of my help."

Chara's eyes started to water. "What help could you possibly have to offer? Take away my feelings like you did my exp. and LV?"

"No, I don't want to take away anything else from you. I just, I-," Toriel then trailed off.

"Yeah, just like I thought, nothing. How about when you separate another kid," Chara sat up. "Maybe instead of taking away what made them 'them', you might as well take their will to live while you're at it."

"Chara please, let's not fight like this anymore. I just want to talk, see if I can help you out once in a while. I'll admit that what we did might've been 'unfair' to you-,"

"IT WASN'T JUST 'UNFAIR' TORIEL!" Chara shouted as they clenched their teeth. "I was made from the LV., made to fight, made to kill. I never asked or wanted to be brought back to life this way. I hate being what 'I' am now. Being like this, has ruined my life Toriel. Out of all the members of this family, I thought you would've just thought that MAYBE taking away an essential part my 'life', would just do more damage than good."

"Chara, I-," Chara cut her off and pointed at the door.

"Just, get out. I don't need or want your help. I hate everyone including this family. I always have and I always will. Now, leave me alone!" Chara looked away from her.

Toriel felt the need to protest, but Chara's cold stare convinced her otherwise and she went out the door. Frisk was walking towards Chara's room as they caught a glimpse of a broken down Toriel.

Frisk entered the room and saw Chara sitting on their bed, clenching their knees as they coldly asked: "What is it Frisk?"

"I-I was just wondering if you wanted to drive with me to a spot where we could watch the fireworks together, but I guess you're not wanting to right now." Frisk hesitantly asked.

Chara sighed and then got up and grabbed their jacket. "You know what? Yes Frisk, I would love to join you if it means I get out of this stuffy ass room for a while. And I mean, a LONG while." Chara said as they went out before Frisk could follow.

 **Unsettled Disputes**

(Hill side)

After Frisk positioned the truck so the bed would face the direction of the fireworks display, Frisk switched on the radio, and they hopped out and dropped the door of the bed, and Chara and Frisk sat on it.

Meanwhile down the hill, the celebration was well underway. Monsters dancing around the bond fires, monsters and humans discussing their histories between them, and a bunch of workers get the fireworks ready to be fired off.

Frisk then turned to Chara: "I know we could've join them but-,"

"It's fine. I don't really feel like doing anything but lay down," Chara laid in the bed. "And just enjoy the show in peace."

"It's not really 'in peace' when you're with somebody." Frisk said as they laid by them.

"Not if they just shut up and let the fireworks do the talking." Chara said starting to sound annoyed.

Frisk and Chara stared up into deep space, until Chara muttered. "Fucking Toriel with her goddamn good morals. You know, I just wish she could see that I would've been better off dead with my LV and exp. still intact."

Frisk turned their head to Chara and asked: "You don't mean that, do you?"

"Mean what? Die being what I was born to do? Then yes, I mean that." They confirmed.

Frisk looked at them with worried eyes. "Have you, always had those kind of thoughts?"

Chara sighed and then said: "To honest Frisk, I've been having these thoughts constantly. Do you know what it's like to wake up every day feeling very empty inside?"

"No Chara, I don't know. Because I know that if I did, I would still have our family I could go to if I feel empty inside." Frisk answered.

"I knew you were too will hearted to understand what I go through," Chara stated as they stared back up into the night sky. "It feels like I just entered another day in hell because of them. I wanted to feel the rush again. I just want to look into the eye of another human when I twist a knife in them. I want to hear the screams of agony. I just, want to bring purpose back into my life."

Frisk sat up and looked down at Chara. "The day we separated, that really made you miserable, didn't it?"

"It did, my dear good side. Every. Single. Fucking. Day." Chara muttered.

Frisk was almost ready to go against their morals and beat some sense into Chara. They've been openly bullying them, their mom, Sans, and everyone else because of Frisk's decision to spare Chara from an untimely death.

 _'Chara, I may have a crush on you, and I know that this whole separation was beating down on you; but this has to stop. I'm done listening to you rant on about the past; I'm done hearing you think about suicide, and I'm done watching you blame others except for the one truly at fault. This solution may kill me, but at this point, if Chara wants retribution, then I'm just going to take it for the whole team._

Frisk sighed and then asked: "What do you want to do about it?"

Chara gave them a confused look. "Do what about it?"

"It was my fault that you're like this, so why don't you do something about it so you can move on?" Frisk asked.

Chara quickly sat up and tried to say: "No it's not-,"

"It is Chara. If I hadn't stopped Undyne from finishing you off, then maybe you could've had your wish; or if I would've stopped them from locking out most of your abilities, you wouldn't be so miserable. I'm the one at fault, and now, I guess I'll have to pay for it." Frisk decided as they hopped out of the bed of the truck.

Chara watched as Frisk then got into the truck and pull out a tire iron from the bench seat. Chara hopped out and stood in front of Frisk.

Frisk then handed them the tire iron. "You can do whatever you want to me. Just, make me pay for everything else I've ever done to you since we separated."

Chara just stared at them. "Frisk, you can't be serious."

"I am! I'm sick and tired of you blaming others for my mistakes, and I'm sick of watching you blame them for what I did. So please Chara, if it means you'll stop being miserable, just give me my just deserts already." Frisk said gesturing Chara to take the tire iron.

(Downhill)

Asgore and Asriel sat in similar chairs as they oversaw preparations for the firework display. "Everything ready?" Asgore asked.

The workers gave him the thumbs up and then Asgore turned to the party behind him. "Ladies, Gentlemen, and those who choose to keep their genders unidentifiable! It is time to lite the fireworks and celebrate the 7th year of our freedom!"

Every monster and human cheered as Asgore gestured them to calm down. "Now I would like you all to know that this year, we had cut down on the amount of fireworks, because of an incident involving a lot of rogue fireworks that burned down a village which was located near the last location. But I hope that either way, you all will enjoy the show. Now," he handed the lit punk to Asriel. "My son will start this show by lighting the fuse!"

Asriel took the punk and lit the fuse.

(Uphill)

Chara looked at Frisk like they were crazy. "Frisk, I can't do that to you. If you give me that, I'll just be more of a danger to you than I am now."

"You're the one who says they're miserable. I just want you to get over this, now take it." Frisk grabbed their hand and placed the iron in their hand.

Frisk stood back and waited for Chara's attack, completely open and willing not to dodge them. Chara however was in total meltdown. Their mind was split down the middle.

 _KILL THEM, THEY'RE GIVING YOU THE PERFECT OPPERTUNE TIME! IT'S TIME TO STRIKE! DO IT NOW!_

Then another part shouted back: _YOU CAN'T! YOU KNOW YOU CARE FOR THEM TOO MUCH TO HURT THEM! REFUSE THE TEMPTATION!_

 _THEY MUST DIE! KILL THEM! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE AT THIS!_ Chara gripped the tire iron tightly in their hand and began to growl.

"5!" the crowds below shouted.

Chara felt themselves shake violently. _DON'T HURT THEM! REMEMBER WHAT THEY'VE DONE 'FOR YOU' AFTER ALL THESE YEARS._

"4!"

"Come on, Just do it Chara." Frisk said getting impatient.

"But, Frisk," _KILL THEM! KILL THEM NOW!_

"3!"

Frisk sighed and then said: "Do something Chara, don't just stand there and stare at me! Just. Do. Anything!"

"2!"

"Alright, then I will do something." Chara growled as the look of murder once again returned to their eyes. They tightened their grip on the iron and held it over their head.

Frisk saw this and began to flinch.

 _KILL/SPARE THEM!_

"1!"

The fireworks launched into the sky and blew up in multiple colors sparks. The radio in Frisk's truck suddenly switch songs as Chara abandoned the tire iron and pulled Frisk in for a passionate kiss. Chara broke off the kiss and looked down at their opposite.

Just then a fire work blew up, leaving a giant red heart in its wake. Frisk just stared into Chara's red eyes and then Chara started to tear up. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to do this for a while. And Frisk, whatever happened before, I'm sorry. I've acted like such a big ass jerk, and-,"

Frisk stopped them and then said: "Just shut up and let the fireworks do all the talking."

Frisk and Chara held each each other in their arms and closed back up the gap between them.

The camera pans up as the rest of the fireworks are launched up and all explode in mid-air.

 **Forgive and Forget**

Frisk drove all the way back home with a very nervous Chara buckled up in the passenger seat. After driving into the driveway and encouraging Chara to face Toriel; both went inside and were greeted by Toriel and Sans.

"Hey kids, enjoy the show?" Sans asked.

Frisk looked at their counterpart and smiled. "More or less."

"Glad to know you both had a good time." Toriel said quietly, thinking that any raise in their voice would set off Chara.

"Frisk, Sans, I need a moment alone with Toriel. If you don't mind." Chara said guiltily.

Sans looked at Toriel and she just nodded to them. Sans then walked over to Frisk and led them out of the room. "So Frisk, tell me how much you like your new set of wheels."

Once they were out of sight, Chara began to tear up and turn to Toriel. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier today. I was so wrapped up in my depression, I just wanted to take everyone else down with me, especially my own family. If you're still mad at me, or even afraid of me, just, do or say anything you would like to me. I can take it as long as it means that you're, willing to forgive me for my, miss-behavior."

"Chara," Toriel walked up to them and thenbrung them into a hug. "I forgive you my child. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

Toriel kissed their forehead and said: "Don't ever forget that I'll be here when you need anything; love, help, or advice, please don't hesitate to ask me for anything. Okay?"

Chara gave her a smile and buried their face into her shoulder and wrapped their arms around her. "Yes, Mama."

 _ **Here's to another chapter of a Frisk and Chara fic. Also, thanks for voting in the polls, this will now be the main focus for a few more chapters. Now before you go in total uproar, this isn't the end of the tale. I still have a few more ideas for a couple more chapters.**_

 _ **Also, thank you to every last one of you for making this story more popular than my original DP stories combined, and I will assure you that I will try my best not to let you all down.**_

 _ **Oh and I want to take a moment to answer a guest review sent to me right before the issue, but I accidently forgot to allow reviews to go through and it got deleted by accident:**_

 _No I don't plan on changing the rating of this story to M. And I'm kind of reluctant to write and post lemons chapters or stories on a mostly T rated channel. However, if enough people want me too, and if they don't care what gender Frisk and Chara are; I'll come up with one, just for you and everyone else who suggests it. ;3_

 _ **So with that being said, if you like this story so far, be sure to Favorite, Follow, and Review. I hope you guys had a great New Years and I'll see you all in the next instalment.**_

 _ **Peace :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**To Love Thy Self: Phase 5**

 **A Bowl of Chilly**

"Looks like the winter weather is back into our forecast today with chills in the mid to low teens, partly cloudy with a chance of flurries going on this afternoon followed by a few inches of snow later tonight. So you better get those snow shovels dusted off and if you need to get anywhere today, please be careful while driving. Other than that, snow, snow, snow for the rest of the week. We will keep on tabs on this winter weather as it develops. Back to you George!" The weather woman forecasted as Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus got to work on clearing the drive way.

Papyrus just got finished moving the snow to one side of the driveway before saying: "Wowie, This job is no match for the GREAT PAPYRUS! How are you two holding up?"

Papyrus watched Frisk chattered their teeth as they slowly moved their pile to the other end, and saw Sans' head on the handle of the shovel, snoring quite loudly as his jacket and hat gathered snow. "SANS! Quit sleeping and help out!"

Sans yawned and then smiled: "Sorry bro, I was helping out, but then this job was putting me to, SLEET."

Frisk snickered a little and then added: "I thought you should've SNOWN by now that Sans is SNOW stranger to SLEETing on the job."

Papyrus just growled: "Alright, 'I' the GREAT PAPYRUS! Am asking you two to stop making these puns for one moment so we can finish clearing out this drive way!"

"Okay bro, ICY your point. But there's no need to have a MELTDOWN about these kick ICE puns." Sans and Frisk then burst out laughing.

Papyrus then planted his shovel in the snow bank and the said: "Fine, then I, thegreatpapyrus, will leave you two to finish up the drive way on your own. I have to get ready to meet a 'special' someone tonight." Papyrus then walked away.

"Wait, who's the 'special someone?" Frisk asked.

"I'll tell you about it later human, now if you both will excuse the great papyrus, I must be off!" he proudly announced.

"Hey! Before you go, can you make us some, SUB-HERO sandwiches?!" Sans shouted before Papyrus growled and slammed the door behind him.

"I guess that means we're done for today and have to make our own meals." Sans said as he and Frisk planted their shovels into the snow bank.

Sans then walked the shivering Frisk to the door. "I see you and Chara have been a little more distant than usual."

"Yeah, I think my sudden decision to let them beat me up with a tire iron had made them a little on edge with their behavior towards me. I'm hoped Chara would be more open with me, but they have been locked inside their room a few days, and I'm starting to get worried that I made the wrong decision." Frisk answered as they opened the door for Sans.

"I doubt they'll keep up the act forever. But just a word of advice," Sans looked up into Frisk's eyes. "Let them decide to come out of their shell. Encouraging them can be a great help, but let them decide when it's time to come back out. What you did didn't hurt them, it just forced them to questions their morals and motives. Which, by the way Frisk," Sans then frowned at them. "Don't ever try to pull a stunt like 'that' again. You could've really gotten yourself either hurt or even killed. Got it?"

Frisk looked down and answered: "Got it."

"Now that that's settled," Sans shifted nervously. "I would like to ask you a question about Tori." Sans blushed a little.

Frisk stared down at the short skeleton: "That depends on what you mean by, 'Question'."

"I promise you, it isn't bad or anything. I just wanted to know something important that I'm planning on springing on Tori tonight at Grillby's new diner."

Frisk nodded their head. "Sure go ahead."

"I wanted to know if you'd be okay with me proposing to Tori. I want to marry your mother." He nervously answered.

Frisk blinked a few times and then smiled. "Of course I'm fine with it. You and Tori are," Frisk lead Sans into the kitchen and wash off a pear. "The perfect PEAR for each other." They chuckled as they took a bite.

"Clever, but you'll need to a lot, BUTTER then that." Sans said as they chuckled.

"I'm Fine with it, but I only see one problem with this is." Frisk broke it to Sans as they put down the pear.

 _One problem?_ "And that would be?" Sans asked nervously.

"I'm not so sure what to call you if she does accept."

"Y-you're not sure what to call me?" Sans asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean, you act kind of like an Uncle to me, and marrying my mom means you'll be my new dad." Frisk explained.

"So, you don't know if you'll still call me your uncle or call me your new dad? Man this is a dilemma." Sans chuckled.

Frisk thought for a moment and then gave Sans a sly smile. Sans raised an eyebrow. "Got an idea kiddo?"

"Yeah I may have an idea on what to call you." Frisk winked and grinned as they whispered something in his ear hole.

Sans smile reached new heights as he started to tear up. "You are the best kid a Skeleton could ever ask for."

Both gave each other a hug and then Sans said before he left out the door. "Alright kid, I gotta make a certain goat squeal in joy. Love ya."

"Love ya too." Frisk smiled as they made their way to the living room.

On the way to the room, Papyrus gave Frisk a quick hug as he skipped out the door. Frisk chuckled a bit and then entered to living room.

 **Final Phase: To Offer and Receive**

Inside the room, Asriel was gripping his controller so hard he left finger indents on both of the grips, just trying to complete the almost impossible task of hitting the last 5 glowing orbs with just 2 marbles left to use.

"Oh god, come on! I just need to figure this out." Asriel complained to himself as he tried to predict the trajectory of where the marble would be going.

"What's happening?" Frisk asked as they sat in one of the bigger chairs.

Asriel kept his eyes on the t.v screen as he answered: "Trying to beat this last level. If I beat this without retrying on any of the levels, then I'll finally get the achievement I've been working on for months."

"Hang on, you've trying to beat this just to get a lousy achievement? How much is it?"

Asriel seemed to have finished with plotting his next shot. "20 gamer score."

"YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING THIS FOR MONTHS FOR A LOUSY 20 POINTS?!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND FRISK! I'm nearly done completing all of the achievements for this game, and I would be damned if I stop or mess up now."Asriel shouted as he placed the controller down and hoped for the best when he pressed the fire button.

The cannon launched his marble down the path Asriel knew it would go, and after hitting 3 orbs, the marble then ricochet into a black hole, nearly hitting a 4th orb. "YES! Now I have to plan out this again." He exclaimed as he traced the possible trajectories on the screen.

Frisk enjoyed watching Asriel play videogames. Sometimes when he gets onto multiplayer, chaos ensues as he is a really competitive player: heck, he'll curse more than half of the amount of bad words ever recorded in the English language if another player just bumps into him. In one game of COD, he raged so hard when another player killed him 7 times with a claymore, the police were called because the neighbors thought that a psychopath broke into their home and started to smash up the living room.

Since then, Toriel threaten on more than one occasion to take his dear beloved games away from him, and he did his best to keep his cool; but then again, it only takes one well-hidden explosive or moment of bullshit that will set off the King of the monsters within him.

Asriel carefully explained his course of action to Frisk. "Okay, if I angle the cannon like this, then the marble will bounce off this wall right here. Not only will the marble hit the orb, but also bounce up and hit the 1up right there. That will give me an extra marble to hit the last orb with."

"Sounds, a little too complicated to me." Frisk commented.

Asriel rolled his eyes. "Of course it does! I need to make sure that I get the orb and the 1up so I only have to aim for the last orb and finally complete this game!"

Frisk then shrugged and then gave him a thumbs up for him to make his move. He looked absolutely nervous when he finally pressed the button. The marble launched in the same path he predicted and hit the first orb. Asriel's grin grew wider as the marble got closer to the power up.

But that's when a black hole suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sucked the marble in before it hit even one pixel of the 1up. The game over screen popped up with a 'Continue?' option under it. Asriel's grin didn't falter but fresh tears started to cloud his vision and run down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Asriel. Maybe next time?" Frisk awkwardly began.

"I played this level for 6 hours straight last night. Then after I woke up, it took another 3 hours to get to this part. Now, that's about 9 hours that I'll never get back." He kept grinning as the controller slipped out of his hands.

"Look, it was just a game-,"

"NO IT WASN'T!" Asriel suddenly screamed as his eye and lips started to twitch uncontrollably.

Frisk then carefully took the controller and saved his place. "Hey buddy, let's take a quick breather."

"NOPE! FUCK IT! I'm officially a try hard because I've spent all my free time trying to get this 20 point achievement! Now I'm going to go to my room and sleeping this off like a bad hangover!" Asriel announced as he stomped out of the living room and up the stairs.

After he left, Frisk turned off the game and sat on the couch to watch t.v. During a show, Chara made their way down the stairs and froze when they spotted Frisk sitting alone.

Before deciding to head back up, Frisk turned around and smiled nervously at them. "Hey Chara."

Chara froze like a deer in the headlights. "H-hey, Fr-Frisk."

"Did, you want to join me?" Frisk asked patting the couch.

Chara seemed to have a bit of a struggle making the decision, but sighed as they dropped themselves onto the couch next to Frisk.

Then that's when the announcer (well, announced): "We now return you to Alphy's Lab Table."

The camera panned on Alphys as she started to continue on with her episode. "S-so, wel-come b-back. W-we last left on the b-basics of mixing chemicals to m-make a com-compound that'll r-restore your de-termination back to 100%. N-now, the process is k-kind of d-dangerous, so," she then took two chemicals and unintentionally added too much to one of the test tubes. "N-now be c-careful when mixing t-these two, as too m-much will-,"

Suddenly the whole screen was engulfed in smoke. When the smoke cleared, Alphys and the entire set was covered in black ash. Alphys coughed and then finished: "Ex-plode."

Frisk sighed in relief as Alphys seemed to be fine, but then turned to Chara when they didn't hear even a peep of reaction from them. "Hey Chara, what's wrong?"

Chara nervously looked at them and then tried to say: "I-it's nothing to worry about Frisk. I'm fine."

Frisk still wasn't convinced and then sighed. "I'm sorry I tried to make you hurt me the other night."

Chara looked at Frisk and then quickly said: "No, you don't need to apologize for that."

"I feel like I do though. You've been in your room all week and I figured it was my fault for putting you in that position."

Chara then softly began. "Frisk, I didn't hide in my room because of that. I, the real reason was, I was just nervous that after 'that' happened, you wouldn't return the same feelings I have for you. That night in my head, I had to fight an eternal battle to keep you alive when you handed me that tire iron. At first I thought I would finally have someone willing to let me wail on without hesitation, but," they then nervously put their hand on Frisks'. "I then realized that doing that, would take away the only person that has ever cared for me even more than my own mother. I wanted revenge so badly Frisk, but I don't want that to get it at the cost of 'you'. When I kissed you that night, I essentially poured out every feeling I had towards you at once, and I don't ever want to regret making that move."

Frisk blushed and listened as Chara finished: "So, I don't know if you'll share the same feelings or not. But Frisk," Their ruby eyes started to dart to the ground as they said: "I like you more than just a friend, a sibling, or even a 'bestie' as Undyne would put it. I'm in l-love with you Frisk. I have been for a while, and I guess I always will."

Chara waited for their response and when nothing came, they risked a look and saw true beauty of Frisk's exposed, chocolate brown, eyes. The blush on their face spread across to their cheeks, forehead, and even to their neck; Chara then saw a few rouge tears run down their cheeks.

"Frisk? Please, say something?" Chara asked nervously.

Frisk then blinked the tears away and then moved closer to their face. "I'm not going to say anything. But I'll let this be your answer, my Chara." Frisk said as they planted their lips onto Charas' for a deep, passionate, kiss; that numbed all of Chara's senses and then allowed them to melt into and return Frisk's kiss.

A few hours later…

Chara's lips were sore from the session that took place what seemed like a forever ago. They were laid back on the couch with Frisk laying on top of them in deep sleep. Chara had one hand on their waist and the other gripping their elbow. They stared down and then removed their hand from their waist and they began playing with Frisk's bangs.

They were glad that Frisk accepted them with open arms, and strawberry tasting lips. They were glad that Frisk won't judge them based on the past like they fear Frisk would do. Finally, they were just glad that Frisk trusted them enough to sleep defenselessly in their arms.

Nearly another minute or two later, one screaming Toriel came in with a lip stick covered Sans entering the house behind them. Frisk yawned as they sat up and said: "Hey mom, hey Sans. How was dinner?"

Toriel had stars in her eyes as she said: "Frisk, Chara. I have some good news."

Chara sat up and asked: "What?"

"Sans, proposed to me tonight and now… WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Toriel squealed.

Frisk grinned widely and gave Sans a quick wink when Toriel twirled in place.

Chara, on the other hand, stared at them with wide eyes. "W-wait, if you're marrying my mother, then does that mean…"

"Chara, it mean I am going to be," Sans then began to grin wider. "Your new, DUNKLE Sans." He ended with a wink.

Everyone but Chara started to laugh until Chara interrupted: "My what?" then the scene fades to black.

 _ **That puts an end on that story arch. Frisk and Chara are now a thing from now on. Now I do want you to know that the next story arch might be a little different from this, but as far as shipping is concerned, I fulfilled the main reason why this story existed and now the rest of it is going to be some misadventures that the couple will go through after this chapter.**_

 _ ***Also, this is a late update for this chapter, the Dunkle Sans joke isn't mine. it came from a comic by Lyle of Tumblr. He's a great artist and I mean no disrespect to his work or ideas. I apologize for any confusion and any disrespect that I caused against his work. The link to his comic that the joke came from is listed here: post/131565145209/this-was-absolutely-necessary *Again I apologize, and I'll try to make sure that all credit goes to the source in future installments***_

 _ **Also, I ship Toriel and Sans. I extend my apologies to the Frisk and Sans ship.**_

 _ **So now, if you enjoyed this chapter or story so far:**_

 _ **Favorite**_

 _ **Follow**_

 _ **And Review,**_

 _ **And I'll see you all in the next instalment of 'To Love Thy Self.'**_

 _ **Take care and Peace out :)**_


	6. The End Plus an Apology

To those wondering about the 2nd Plot,

I am making the decision to leave the original alone and not continue it because of the block. I had an idea for a sequel back when I wrote this but then for a very long while of thinking, I'm basically not happy or feel happy at all with the sequel and on that it may not get finished. So, I'm going to stop the series and leave the first 5 chapters as the sole five chapters to this story.

I am sorry to disappoint many of you and I feel more disappointed in myself thinking this could work out. The 2nd plot has been interfering with my ability to write other stories and thus I need to end it here.

But if you were sticking around for this long, I deeply apologize for leading you all on and I am truly sorry for not continuing it past chapter 5. Thank you all for your support, I appreciate everyone who have read the second plot thus far, but I'm just going to make the decision to leave the original story here. I am happy about how the original plot went and I just don't feel competent or feel any motivation to write a sequel for it.

But if anything, I again apologize and I hope you have a fantastic week. :)

Thanks again, Love:

Aceheroic


End file.
